


Dress up

by bigleosis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale in lingerie, Aziraphale surprises Crowley, Dress Up, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Aziraphale wants to surprise Crowley, and thinks of something special for his demon
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Dress up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dress-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325788) by [hikaru9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9). 



> I received this marvelous piece of art from hikaru9 for the Good Omens Holiday Swap, and I wasn't able to stop myself! I had to write this little thing.

**Dress up**

"ANGEL!?" Crowley's voice drifted through their flat.

Aziraphale lifted his head, his hands stopping for a moment. "In here dear boy," he answered, his voice softer than Crowley's but he knew he would be heard nonetheless.

A few moments later Aziraphale heard Crowley entering the bedroom.

"Would you sit down on the bed, please? I have a surprise for you," Aziraphale told Crowley through the slightly ajar door.

Crowley mumbled something unintelligible for Aziraphale and he waited until he heard the rustling of the bedding before he continued.  
Aziraphale had planned this for a long time now, and he hoped dearly that Crowley would like it. His demon had taken such good care of him after the whole fallout that had followed the nopocalypse, and Aziraphale had wanted to do something special for Crowley.  
So he had observed his love over the last few weeks, filed away everything that Crowley had pointed out to him.  
And over the last days, a plan had started to form in Aziraphale's head. So after Crowley had left their flat this morning, Aziraphale had set his plan in motion.  
It had worked perfectly. Aziraphale was now wearing a silk camisole in a soft powdery blue, with matching lace-trimmed panties. His legs were clad in stockings, fitting him like a second skin. And the color did marvelous things to his eyes, which looked even more intense than normal, and it made his hair look even brighter.  
Aziraphale looked good if he was allowed to say so himself.

Crowley had helped him to overcome the bad feeling that Gabriel had planted in his head for being soft and plush. His love had helped him to overcome all the bad things those angels had told him. Crowley had been nothing but perfect over the last few months.  
The camisole flowed around his round middle and the sheer part of it would give Crowley a perfect glimpse of his soft skin. The demon seemed to be obsessed with his skin and loved to leave his marks all over Aziraphale's body.

Aziraphale fastened the last clasp of his stockings before he gave him a last once over in the big bathroom mirror. Then he walked over to the door.

"Would you close your eyes for me, darling?"

"I start to get worried here, Angel. Why should I close my eyes?"

"It's a surprise. Please Crowley," Aziraphale pouted. "Do it. For me. I'll make it up to you, my love. I promise."

Crowley grumbled. "Okay. Okay. The things I do for you, Angel."

Aziraphale couldn't stop the small smug smile that appeared on his face. He could feel Crowley's love radiating through the room and Aziraphale hoped that he would like his surprise.

"Eyes closed," Crowley let him know.

Aziraphale opened his wings very carefully, giving him an even more angelic look, with them softly glowing behind him. He walked through the door and walked out cautious, not to bump his wings into his surroundings.  
Crowley was sitting on the bed, facing the bathroom, his eyes closed dutifully and his hands resting in his lap. The angel wandered over to his love and stood there for a moment, looking at the demon with love and adoration. Aziraphale reached out with one hand, carding his fingers through Crowley's fiery locks. Crowley's head moved into the touch, and the angel felt his heart swell with love.

"You can open your eyes now, my dear boy," Aziraphale muttered softly.

Warily Crowley started to open his eyes and locked them with Aziraphale's.

"Hello Angel," Crowley said, his golden eyes shimmering in Aziraphale's holy light.

"Hello my love," Aziraphale replied with a smile.

It took Crowley a moment until he realized that something was different today. He let his eyes wander down Aziraphale's body, his eyes growing wider with every second as he took in the picture in front of him.

"Hnngk ... Angel ... what?!"

Aziraphale trailed his fingers over Crowley's tattoo. "I wanted to surprise you. You've been so kind to me over the last months and I thought you'd deserve a small reward. Do you like it?"

"Do I ... hnnn ... wh ... how ... Yeah!"

Crowley reached out, placing his hands possessively on Aziraphale's hips, feeling the thin fabric underneath his fingers.

"You look divine, Angel," Crowley breathed, pulling Aziraphale in. "Most beautiful of Her creations. You are a sight for sore eyes."

Aziraphale chuckled quietly. "Am I now?" he teased lightly as Crowley pulled him into his lap.

"Hmmm," the demon hummed in agreement. "Very much so. And all for me."

"All yours," Aziraphale promised, letting his hands glide over Crowley's shoulders before crossing his wrists in the back of the demon's neck.

"Naughty angel," Crowley grinned when Aziraphale bent down to kiss him.

"You love it," Aziraphale spoke, his lips nearly touching Crowley's.

"That I do," the demon admitted before he closed the gap between them and sealed his lips over Aziraphale's, pulling him even closer to his body, holding him tight.

Aziraphale smirked into the kiss.  
So this dress up had been a good idea, after all, he thought while he pushed Crowley further onto the bed.  
Maybe he should do it more often.


End file.
